Innocense Lost
by Lila2
Summary: You can't always get what you want


Author: Lila  
  
Title: "Paradise Lost"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A little look into the future for Port Charles' favorite girls.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This story was written before Georgie was SORASED so she's the same age as the other characters because in terms of the GH timeline, they were roughly born at the same time. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~ * ~   
  
"The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread."   
  
- Mother Teresa  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Brooke asked as she nervously stared at the pillared porch of the Sigma Chi fraternity house. "I'm going to get in so much trouble if my dad finds out I'm here."  
  
"Brooklyn," Lulu sighed, nudging her friend in the ribs. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I left it at your house. That's where we're supposed to be, remember? Watching a chick flick, eating cartons of Ben and Jerry's, and painting our toenails? We're not even old enough to get into this party."  
  
"It's a frat party," Lulu said. "We're young, we're hot, we're female. Trust me, we'll have no problems getting in."  
  
"Jeez, Brooke, lighten up," Georgie agreed. "If you don't want to be at this party, you should leave now. I don't mind taking you home and coming back, but I don't want you to spoil my evening by whining all night. Make a decision."  
  
"There you guys are," Maxie interrupted as she walked over, a red plastic cup in one hand. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." She looked them up and down. "Great outfit, Lulu. The boys are going to love it. And Georgie, did Mom buy your excuse?  
  
"Hook, line, and sinker," Lulu answered for her. "She thinks the three of us are at my house watching movies."   
  
"So how did you get out of the house in those clothes?" Maxie asked, examining their skimpy shirts, tight pants, and stiletto heels. "You look like you're going clubbing, not to a sleepover party."  
  
"We're creative, Max," Georgie responded. "We snuck out the back door. Now are we going to this party, or are we going to spend the rest of the night arguing on the front porch?"  
  
"Yeah," Lulu seconded. "I'm ready to meet some boys!" she added, shifting excitedly from one foot to the other, her body buzzing with anticipation. She was finally here, at a real college party, with real college boys. They were going to be different from the boys in her high school, boys that were more obsessed sports and their cars than their girlfriends. But college guys were going to be different-they were going to be older and more mature, and ready for real relationships. And tonight was the night she was going to meet the man of her dreams.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Isn't this great?" Georgie shouted in Brooke's direction, her voice drowned out by the thumping music and drunken laughter. "This so beats any high school party!"  
  
"It's a little crazy," Brooke responded. "Are you sure it's okay we're here?"   
  
"Maxie said it's fine. She knows a lot of the brothers here," she added as she pulled Brooke towards the packed dance floor. "Let's dance."  
  
As Brooke let the beat take over, she had to admit she was having a great time. She'd been incredibly nervous when the evening had started, but two cups of garbage can punch later she was having a blast. Everything about the party was fun: the music, the boys, the alcohol. Everything seemed so natural, so ordinary, that she didn't protest when a boy she didn't know pulled her into his arms and started grinding his hips against hers. She simply pressed herself closer, let her head fall back, her hair swing down her back, and threw a wink in Georgie's direction, content to stay with this stranger forever. She didn't even protest when his lips met her own and his hand roamed over her body-and she didn't remember that she was all alone in a strange house, where the people closest to her were no where to be found.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lulu tugged on the neckline of her skintight tank top, attempting to pull it a bit higher, but only exposing more of her abdomen in the process. Not that it was a problem. After years of ballet training her body could be Britney Spears': toned limbs, flat stomach, perfect hips-and a stunning face to match, framed by long black hair and her Mama's blue eyes. As she wandered through the hallway, vaguely in search of her missing friends, the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen stepped out of one of the bedrooms, a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Lulu's mind immediately went into overdrive-he was the one, the one she'd come here to find. And now that she'd found him, she wasn't about to let him go.  
  
"Hey, there," Lulu cooed, cocking her hip and sticking out her chest. "You guys throw a nice party." She watched him carefully, smiling as his eyes left hers and roamed down her body like he was mentally undressing her-and he probably was. "I'm Lulu," she continued, sticking out her hand, and pulling her full lips into a pout.   
  
"Shane," he answered, stepping a bit closer to her. "You sound a porn star." And from the expression on his face, she had a feeling he thought she looked like one too.  
  
"Do I now? I wouldn't have any experience in that department. But. . ." she whispered, pressing her breasts against his chest and running her fingers through his blond hair. "I'm always up for learning new things."  
  
"And I'm a great teacher." Smiling, he took her hand and led her down the hall to his room, locking the door soundly behind him.  
  
"Well, big boy," Lulu whispered once they were alone. "Where do we begin?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Brooke," Maxie called out when she finally located her missing charge, who was now perched on the lap of a very attractive fraternity brother. "Have you seen Lulu and Georgie? They've been missing for hours."  
  
"Maxie," Brooke drawled. "Come party with us. The more the merrier."  
  
"Brooke, how much have you been drinking?"  
  
"Tom," Brooke asked, turning to the guy she was sitting on. "How much have I had tonight?"  
  
"Don't know, babe. Maxie," he said turning to the distraught blond. "You should see this girl drink; she does shots like a pro."  
  
"That's all well and good, but I need to find my sister and her friend. I am so fucked if I don't get her home safely."  
  
"Maxie," one of the other brothers, Brian, started. "I saw your sister about an hour ago. She was with Joe."  
  
"Joe Scanlon?"   
  
"Yeah, Junior. They were on the dance floor then, but I have no idea where they are now."  
  
"That's fine," Maxie said with a relieved sigh, knowing her sister was in good hands with one of her best friends. But even if Georgie was safe, Lulu was still missing.  
  
"But have you seen Lulu?"  
  
"Lulu?" Brian questioned. "I have no idea who that is."  
  
"You know, my sister's friend? Tall, black hair, blue eyes. . ."  
  
"Oh, the hot one. Man do I wish I could get with her. Think you could talk me up?"  
  
"Maybe, if I find her! Have you seen her? It's really important that I get her home in one piece."  
  
"Wait," another brother, Eric, interjected. "Is she the one with the amazing rack, and that ass. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Brian answered. "She's the one."  
  
"I saw her a few hours ago. She was going into Shane's room."  
  
"Was she alone?" Maxie asked a bit frantically.  
  
"Considering her hands were half-way down his pants, I'd doubt it."  
  
Maxie let out a stream of profanity worthy of any sailor, cursing herself for bringing a bunch of high schoolers to this party. Shane Flynn was probably the biggest heartbreaker at PCU. Blessed with a perfect face and body, he could get any girl he wanted-and he did. And someone like Lulu, young and naïve and beautiful, was the perfect prize. He'd sleep with her and brag about it, but never talk to her again; and Lulu would be like all the other girls who cried themselves to sleep after a night with Shane.  
  
"Brooke, we're going now. Go find Georgie and Joe, and meet me on the front porch. I'm going to find Lulu."  
  
"But I don't want to leave," Brooke whined, snuggling closer to Tom. "You go home. I'm gonna stay here with Tom."  
  
"Fine," Maxie bit out. "You stay here with Tom and your father gets a report of what happened here tonight, complete with pictures."   
  
"You don't have proof," Brook said smugly.   
  
"Who do you think was snapping those photos when you were dancing on a table a few hours ago? Yeah, Brooke, that was me. I was going to save it for drunken blackmail, but this is better. So say goodbye to lover boy and find my sister!"  
  
Mumbling to herself, Brooke climbed off Tom's lap and went in search of Georgie, who was somewhere in the mass of people gyrating to hip hop music.   
  
"I had a great time tonight," Brooke whispered to Tom, bending down to kiss him goodnight, kissing him with the passion he'd taught her to use. "Call me?" she asked, slipping a piece of paper into his palm. "I want to see you again."  
  
"Sure," Tom said. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Brooke said, shooting Tom one more longing glance before disappearing into the throng of people on the dance floor.   
  
"So, dude. You gonna call her?" Brian asked. "She's hot."  
  
"Yeah, she is," Tom responded. "But she's also really illegal, she's only sixteen. Not worth getting arrested for."  
  
"Except that chick Shane bagged, " Eric interjected. "She's worth it. I'd take a piece of that one, under any circumstances."  
  
"Except she wouldn't want a piece of you," Tom shot back. "She came here for one reason: to get laid. Why settle for someone like you, when she can get Shane?" he finished, ducking the empty beer can Eric threw in his direction, and mentally adding another name to Shane's continually growing list of conquests.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So," Lulu said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Are you going to call me?" she asked as she searched the room for her missing pants.   
  
"Of course," Shane said, bending his head to tenderly kiss her. "I want to see you again, as soon as possible."  
  
Lulu smiled at his comment, thankful he felt the same way about her as she did him. "Thank you," she said shyly, ducking her head.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"Making this so amazing. You're different than every other guy I've met. You're smart and funny, and you really care about me. That's what makes you amazing."  
  
"Right. Shouldn't you-" but before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed open revealing a furious Maxie.   
  
"God, Lulu," she yelled. "Do you know how worried we've been about you? You can't just wander off in a place like this! Something could have happened to you and we would have never known!"  
  
"Well," Lulu said testily. "As you can see I'm fine." Gone was the vulnerability and innocence. In its place was the attitude and indifference Lulu Spence was so known for. Picking up her purse, she shot a glare at Maxie and batted her eyelashes prettily at Shane. "Call me tomorrow?" she added as she slunk out of the room, her hips swaying suggestively.  
  
But Shane was barely paying attention to word she said. Crumbling up her phone number, he tossed it in the direction of his trashcan, lit a fresh cigarette, and opened a can of beer. "Yeah, right," he thought to himself. Like he'd really call her. He wasn't about to be tied down, especially not by some slutty high schooler that liked to get off with frat boys. There were a hundred other girls like her out there-and he wasn't about to be committed to one.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I think I'm in love," Lulu confessed to her friends as they snuck back into her basement. "I've never met anyone like Shane before."  
  
"You just met him," Brooke said tiredly. Now that the alcohol was working its way out of her system, she wasn't in such a good mood anymore. No, she was tired and dirty, and a little bit nauseous. All she wanted to do was hit the pillow, not listen to Lulu discuss her latest crush.  
  
"Honestly, Lu," Georgie seconded. "You know nothing about this guy."  
  
"I do too!" Lulu defended herself. "I know that he's a sophomore in college, from California, and wants to work on Wall Street."  
  
"So what?" Georgie asked. "Do you know his favorite food? What makes him happy? What makes him scared? You don't know anything of importance."  
  
"I know that he's amazing in bed. That he made me feel things I've never felt before."  
  
"You slept with him!" Brooke squealed. "Lulu, do you know how irresponsible that is? He could have a disease or something. You can't do stuff like that!"  
  
"You know, Brooke, I paid attention in sex Ed. We used a condom. It was perfectly safe."  
  
"Still, you can't just sleep around with guys you don't know! That's like saying you want HIV."  
  
"So you're saying I'm a slut?"  
  
"No, I'm saying you need to be more careful. You need to take better care of yourself."  
  
"How dare you-."  
  
"Girls, stop," Georgie interrupted sleepily. "Look we're all a little out of it, and saying things we don't really mean. Just get some rest. We can work this out tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Brooke said angrily.   
  
"Fine," Lulu said in return, just as annoyed.   
  
"Goodnight, girls," Georgie broke in. "Sweet dreams."  
  
And sweet dreams they did have: Georgie of her parents finally getting back together; Brooke of getting into a good college, a good job, and a life perfect enough to please her father; and Lulu of her dream man sweeping her off her feet and soothing the sting of her father's abandonment.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Please, please, please respond!!! 


End file.
